1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prompting apparatus for prompting to fasten a seatbelt.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a warning lamp or the like is provided on an instrument panel for prompting or urging a passenger in a vehicle to pay attention to an unfastened seatbelt. However, the passenger tends to have low alertness regarding fastening the seatbelt because the warning lamp is not highly visible.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-211357 discloses an apparatus for prompting a passenger to fasten a seatbelt by a sound warning or warning image display when a vehicle is in motion with the passenger remaining unbelted.